U.S. patent application Ser. No. 328,323 filed Dec. 7, 1981 discloses a housing mountable on a printed circuit board and in a profiled bore of which is disposed a ferrule member. A metal clip member secures the ferrule member within the profiled bore by being itself secured onto the housing and also operates as a heat sink for an electro-optic member within the ferrule member. A fiber optic connector including a ferrule member terminated onto a fiber optic transmission member is securably connected to the housing within the profiled bore to interconnect the electro-optic member and the fiber optic transmission member. The housing, ferrule member, metal clip, and electro-optic member are all secured together as a device mountable onto a printed circuit board with no latching members for latchably securing a ferrule member of a fiber optic connector within the housing.